Freeing of a Schizoid
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Most people find mental freedom being hit by the bat. Yuichi Taira can certainly attest to that. After being struck by Lil' Slugger, he starts to rethink his life, character and relation with Shogo Ushiyama. A BoyxBoy story with a few OCs of my own. I do not own the anime or its characters. Enjoy & review!
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't think. It felt like this great weight was pulling me to Hell, and I didn't know how to get over it. I felt helpless...lonely...

"You okay?" asked Harumi Chono, my brown-haired beautiful tutor next to me murmured concerned as she slid a hand over to my right elbow.

_Fuck... Damn... I didn't want her or anybody here. Not now! _

I found my voice though, "I - I uh..." Dragging in a breath, with my pencil still clutched in a death grip, I muttered. "Can you please leave..."

Ms. Chono jerked back her hand as though she'd touched a dead body. "What...?"

"Just go..." I said as calm as I could, needing to be alone.

I tried to ignore my on/off _frenemy_ as he walked about the school smiling, laughing at the top of his lungs with other kids and gathering his books from his locker. I didn't say anything, just walked on by, my cap across my eyes as tears threatened to leak out the corners. Ushi...Ushi...Ushi...

When I heard Ms. Chono say "Goodbye" to my Mom and the front door finally closed shut, I gave in to it all. Gave in to the crazy pressure, my pain, my fear, and allowed huge shameful sobs to make my body _shut down_. _Oh God... what would life be like without Ushi_?


	2. Chapter 2

At one time, I would've described Shogo Ushiyama as a _Dorky Fat Pig_.

He liked to learn - a lot - and our _relationship_ tipped towards the boiling point whenever I tried to keep him out of my thoughts. Amazing, was what he called me back then, but in my mind that was better than being called nuts. Still, we always seemed to cross each other - there was no denying that.

My heart broke when he didn't rat me out for bullying him after someone tried to blackmail me. He'd no anger as he stood up for me - hadn't even been here a week and he already was growing popular, and I'd felt totally small as he was _riding my wave_. Stupid, fucked-up kid... I should've treated him better! Wasn't that the job of a real friend?

There were lots of questions in my head what he'd do - he wasn't acting like he'd get back at me - didn't even have a life anything like mine! But he wasn't going to shut me out - why was he so _cool_ with this? Luckily, this time he was right.

It had been six weeks since I'd last seen my school, and I wished I wasn't a crazy dip-drip. Instead, it was at the hospital in upper Musashino, Tokyo... the day after Ushi was attacked by Lil' Slugger. Why...how did it happen when I just thought of it? I thought as the fat, bubbly, thirteen-year-old was quickly being put inside an ambulance van.

"Good to see you Ushi," I mumbled, watching the boy quietly outside his hospital room, trying to keep the tears away. As ashamed as I was, I knew now what it was like to be a victim, and above all else, Ushi needed to know that he wasn't alone in the world. He still had his friend, me - and I wasn't going anywhere!


	3. Chapter 3

Ushi and I had been raised in the suburb of Mushasino, Tokyo. Our lives were like any other kids, but black and white, as any kid's life can get. His parents were in business - a friendly, likable folks who loved his family, traveling, and being community members, but not always in that order. When I turned thirteen, they'd had a major party at their house one day, leaving the neighbors in shock.

Sports and school saved me then. Tall for my age, I was recruited to play on the Middle School baseball team, and it became a much-needed outlet for my unexpressed emotions. "Boys don't cry," my coach always told me. "You work out those feelings out on the field..." Or in the brain, in my case.

As I started to come into my teenage years, I learned that not only did baseball help me deal with the shit in my life, but it also attracted popularity. Never overly shy ever, I learned that being quick with a hot smile and nice compliments meant I'd rarely lack any companionship when I wanted it. How many teenage boys wouldn't like that? Or even get it?

So maybe that's what Ushi needed now - activity - something to focus on other than the fact Lil' Slugger was gone and I'd picked on him not long after he moved to this strange city. No one knows Tokyo before they live in it, so I could get that part, but I really needed the kid to do something other than look at me and turn away, with his headphones on, nose buried in a book. It had been eight weeks, after all. Time to start getting my shit together...

"I was thinking of heading to the gym after school today," I said gently. "Maybe shoot some hoops or something... Wanna come?"

Ushi brushed a lock of his medium-long black hair out of his eyes as he raised his head, "Mmmm... I'm not really any good at basketball..."

"We could work on some skills then," I tried to salvage the offer and smiled.

The response was even less than interested, "Uh... It's not really my thing Ichi..."

Fuck me for assuming that every fat boy wanted to be good at sports. I tried again, "So, what sports are you into Ushi?"

Ushi shook his head, "Yeah... not really any... but," the kid threw me a bone, "Maybe we could just do some jogging or something. I'd like to run track a bit..."

Now that was the understatement of all time, and I grinned, feeling like I'd scored a decisive goal. We were going to do something together that wasn't the weekly tiring class exercises!

I'd pretty much been a shitty opponent - shitty friend too, truth be known. Seeing my _frenemy_ and my guilt five days a week when I skate home feeling like a prisoner? Less than that after he attacked what felt like yesterday? Not enough to build a real friendship - or ever really build one with Ushi.

When the truth sunk in that I was going to be his study partner, I realized I barely knew him.

Bonding over running track, I started the conversation about school. "So, I'm thinking next week we need to study for the Bio exam. What parts you got covered?"

"You know... Math, History, Art - whatever I've to take here..."

"What about electives, or a extra-curricular? Thought on those?"

Ushi shrugged coolly, but there was something in his voice that sounded a lot like hope, "Do you think we could try out for the school play?"

The Play? Damn - of course that! How could I've forgotten? "Sure, we can do that Ushi." Deep down, I was wrestling, but somehow I was able to sound cool, "You ever act before?"

"Yeah," he said as he attempted to get a few feet ahead of me. "I haven't done a big part before - I was an extra for the play last year..."

It was the first time I'd heard Ushi sound even remotely interested in anything since his shocking attack, and I was willing to do just about anything to give the kid some fun in his life right now. "Well, I'm sure we can work something out...pal."


End file.
